1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cartridge for accommodating and protecting an information recording medium such as an optical disc so that information is recordable/reproducible on/from the optical disc. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cartridge which has an information recording medium holding means that enables a user to replace the information recording medium without directly touching the same, and prevents the information recording medium from separating from the cartridge while the user replaces the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As it is generally known, a disc cartridge protects a disc such as an optical disc from dust, fingerprints, scratches, etc., so that information may be recorded/reproduced on/from the disc without an error. Such a cartridge includes a case which is generally made from a synthetic resin, and an opening cover which selectively opens/closes a disc entry opening of the case.
One example of a conventional disc cartridge is shown in FIG. 1. In FIG. 1, a reference numeral 10 refers to a cartridge case, which has an upper shell and a lower shell that are coupled with each other to define a space therebetween. A disc d is accommodated in the space defined by the upper and lower shells. A spindle opening 10a and an extended opening 10b are formed in the upper and lower shells. Thus, a turntable and a chucking damper of an optical recording/reproducing device (not shown) are advanced through the spindle opening 10a, and a recordable side of the disc d is exposed to an optical pickup through the extended opening 10b. A shutter 12 is slidably disposed on the cartridge case 10, to selectively open/close the spindle opening 10a and the extended opening 10b. The shutter 12 is automatically opened/closed in response to the inserting and withdrawing actions of the disc cartridge with respect to the optical recording/reproducing device.
Further, a plurality of sensing holes 10c, 10d, 10e, and 10f are formed in the cartridge case 10, corresponding to a plurality of sensing switches of the optical recording/reproducing device which are to be selectively inserted thereinto. Accordingly, the states of the disc d are detected. The sensing holes 10c, 10d, 10e, and 10f are divided into an A1 hole 10c for detecting whether or not the disc d has been withdrawn from the cartridge case 10, an A2 hole 10d for detecting whether the disc d is a single-sided or a double-sided, a spare hole 10e which is available for use for an additional function, and a protection hole 10f for preventing information from being recorded on the disc d. In addition to the sensing holes 10c, 10d, 10e, and 10f, additional holes such as a position hole are formed in the cartridge case 10, albeit they are not shown in the drawings.
Further, an opening cover 14 is hinged to a rear side of the cartridge case 10 to permit the disc d to be inserted or withdrawn with respect to the cartridge case 10. A plurality of holes 14a are formed in the opening cover 14 to correspond to the sensing holes 10c, 10d, 10e, and 10f, respectively. A lock lever 14b is disposed on the opening cover 14 to be locked into a lock hole 10g of the cartridge case 10, and a protector arm as well as a protector rib (not shown) are integrally formed on the cartridge case 10 by injection molding. The protector arm is positioned in the protection hole 10f, and the rib is to be locked with the protector arm.
Initially, the A1 hole 10c is closed by the protector rib. Then, if the disc d is withdrawn from the cartridge case 10, the rib is eliminated so that the A1 hole 10c is opened. Accordingly, the sensing switch of the optical recording/reproducing device is inserted into the A1 hole 10c when the disc cartridge is inserted into the optical recording/reproducing device, so that it is determined that the disc d has been exchanged. As a result, the verification process on the disc d is carried out. The A2 hole 10d is excluded if the disc d accommodated in the cartridge case 10 is single-sided, or when the disc cartridge is one that does not allow the disc d to be exchanged.
Thus, when the conventional disc cartridge constructed as above is inserted into the optical recording/reproducing device, the shutter 12 of the cartridge case 10 is moved in a predetermined direction (upper left in FIG. 1) by a shutter opening/closing device (not shown), and accordingly, the spindle opening 10a and the extended opening 10b of the cartridge case 10 are opened. Simultaneously, the turntable and the chucking damper of the optical recording/reproducing device are advanced through the spindle opening 10a so that the disc d is positioned and chucked.
Further, a position pin (not shown) of the optical recording/reproducing device is inserted into the position hole so that the position of the disc cartridge with respect to the optical recording/reproducing device is determined. Continuously, the sensing switches of the optical recording/reproducing device are selectively inserted into the sensing holes 10c, 10d, 10e, and 10f and their respective corresponding holes 14a of the opening cover 14, so that the states of the disc d are determined. When the sensing switch corresponding with the A1 sensing hole 10c is not inserted into the A1 sensing hole 10c, then it is determined that the disc d has never been exchanged, so that information can be directly recorded on the disc d without the verification process. When the corresponding sensing switch is inserted into the A1 hole 10c, then it is determined that the disc d has been exchanged, so that the verification process is carried out and then the information is recorded on the disc d. Further, when the corresponding sensing switch corresponding with the A2 hole 10d is inserted into the A2 hole 10d, it is determined that the disc d is double-sided, and if not, it is determined that the disc d is single-sided. When the corresponding sensing switch is inserted into the protection hole 10f, it is determined that the function for preventing information recording/elimination is selected.
Meanwhile, in the above-described disc cartridge, the disc d accommodated within the cartridge case is exchangeable. When exchanging the disc d, first, the user opens the opening cover 14 which is hinged at the rear side of the cartridge case 10. Then, the user tilts the cartridge case 10 and pulls out the disc d manually so as to slide the disc d out of the cartridge case 10. The user has to hold the disc d with his/her hand, too, when placing the disc d into the cartridge case 10.
Accordingly, after opening the opening cover 14 in order to exchange the disc, the user holds the recordable side of the disc by his/her hand while he/she takes out or inserts the disc with respect to the cartridge case. Accordingly, a problem arises in that the recordable side of the disc may be damaged due to scratches, fingerprints, etc., which are made by the user while he/she exchanges the disc.
Further, in the event that the cartridge case and the opening cover are deformed in the manufacturing process, a gap is formed between the cartridge case and the opening cover so that foreign substances such as dust may reach the disc through the gap. Accordingly, an error may occur in recording/reproducing the information on/from the disc.
The present invention has been developed to overcome the above-described problems of the related art, and accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cartridge for attaching/detaching an opening cover with respect to a cartridge case so as to place/withdraw the disc in/from the cartridge case automatically, so that damage to the disc which is caused by a manual exchange is prevented.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cartridge for preventing foreign substances from entering an inner portion of the cartridge case by ensuring that there is not any gap between the cartridge case and the opening cover when the opening cover is attached to the cartridge case (in a closed state over (blocking) the opening of the cartridge case which receives the disc).
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and, in part, will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention.
The above and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be achieved by providing a cartridge for an information recording medium which includes a cartridge case, an opening cover, detachably mounted to a rear side opening of the cartridge case, for enabling the information recording medium to be withdrawn or inserted with respect to the cartridge case, and holding means for preventing movement of the information recording medium by supporting the information recording medium when the information recording medium is received and/or withdrawn into/from the cartridge case.
Here, the holding means includes a pair of elastic pressure parts, elastically formed on the opening cover, for elastically supporting the information recording medium to prevent the movement of the information recording medium when the opening cover is not attached to the cartridge case, and release means for releasing the pair of elastic pressure parts when the opening cover is attached to the cartridge case so that the information recording medium is rotated in the cartridge case.
According to an aspect of the present invention, a space between the pair of elastic pressure parts is widened to a maximum value that is less than the width of the cartridge case. The holding means further includes supporting ribs which have guide grooves for guiding the information medium while the information recording medium is fixed with respect to the opening cover.
The release means includes receiving ribs integrally formed on leading ends of the pair of elastic pressure parts, respectively, and intervening members, formed on opposite inner sidewalls of the cartridge case, for slidably contacting the receiving ribs so as to push the receiving ribs when the opening cover is inserted into the cartridge case so that the pair of elastic pressure parts widen in a lateral direction of the information recording medium. Here, the receiving ribs have outwardly inclined surfaces that have a predetermined degree of inclination, and the intervening members have receiving recesses which have the inclined surfaces corresponding to the outwardly inclined surfaces. The intervening members may be wedge-shaped or cylindrical-shaped.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the cartridge further includes means for firmly fastening the opening cover to the cartridge case to prevent a gap between the opening cover and the cartridge case when the opening cover is attached to the cartridge case.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, the cartridge further includes positioning means for positioning the information recording medium accommodated in the cartridge case upward/downward at an exact position.
Further, the cartridge of the present invention further includes a gripping part formed at the front portion of the opening cover. Symbols or characters are printed on the gripping part to indicate a first side and a second side of the information medium.
Meanwhile, a disc is preferably used as the information recording medium on/from which information is optically recorded and/or reproduced. A shutter for selectively opening/closing the spindle opening and the extended opening formed in the cartridge case, is slidably disposed with respect to the cartridge case.
Accordingly, the information recording medium can be inserted or withdrawn with respect to the cartridge case via the opening cover which supports the information recording medium with the holding means and attached or detached with respect to the cartridge case. As a result, the user does not have to touch the information recording medium, directly, so that disc damage caused by fingerprints, scratches, etc., is prevented.